Persona 4 : Return to the Journey
by ciocarlie
Summary: Terkuak sudah siapa yang muncul disaat midnight channel. Lalu, kenapa ia tidak ingat dengan shadow miliknya? /chap 3, forgotten shadow
1. Chapter 1

_-23th December 2013-_

_Hari ini, malam natal..._

_Dan tentu saja aku menjalaninya sendiri seperti biasa..._

_Tetapi sekarang berbeda,_

_Setelah membujuk ayah dan ibu, akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke kota itu._

_Kota dimana aku mendapatkan kejadian yang luar biasa..._

_Dan tentu saja bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku juga. _

_Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka..._

_Kuharap, mereka baik-baik saja disana..._

_Walaupun pada kenyataannya aku tidak baik-baik saja,_

_Aku akan selalu berharap mereka baik-baik saja disana..._

_-Souji Seta-_

**Title : **Persona 4 : Return to The Journey

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Adventure

**Main pairing : **SouNao

**Major Pairing : **YosuChie, KouYuki, KanRise

**Disclaimed : **gw pengen... Tapi yang punya ttp Atlus... -_-" dan Kyoushin, punya sahabat gw xD **Cherchez de Reborn!**

**Chapter 1, Christmast Eve**

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 21.00

**Place : **In the Train Station, Tokyo.

"Ya... Aku mengerti..." Laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan bermata abu-abu yang selaras dengan rambutnya itu sedang menelpon seseorang. Walaupun hanya 2 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia berada di kereta ini, sudah banyak yang berubah darinya.

Rambut abu-abunya yang dulu terlihat seperti mangkok sekarang sudah berbubah pendek dan sedikit berantakan. Ia memegang sebuah laptop dan juga tas yang cukup besar. Dengan menggunakan kacamatanya yang memiliki frame berwarna abu-abu, ia sedang sibuk menerima telpon itu.

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya..." Ia hanya tersenyum sambil melepas kacamatanya, matanya sedikit lelah dengan semua cahaya yang ada disana. "Lagipula dirumah tidak ada siapapun... Aku akan berada di Inaba selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Ya, aku bisa mengirimkanmu lewat email bukan? Baiklah... Selamat natal..."

Laki-laki itu hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jam kereta yang ada disana. Tersenyum senang, ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu kereta menuju ketempat teman-temannya itu berada.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka ya..."

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 21.30

**Place : **Shopping District (Kanji's Place)

Suasana ditempat itu sangat ramai. Semenjak berakhirnya kasus pembunuhan berantai itu, Inaba semakin sering dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Dan toko-toko yang sempat ditutup karena ditinggal pemiliknyapun kini mulai dibuka dengan pemilik-pemiliknya yang baru.

Suasana natal sangat terasa disini, dengan beberapa hiasan natal dan juga pohon natal ditepi jalan, hanya tinggal menunggu salju yang belum turun saat itu saja, maka natal kali ini akan menjadi 'White Christmast Eve' yang sangat indah.

"Ma'am..." Laki-laki berambut putih itu tampak tidak banyak berubah semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Masih dengan jahitan yang ada dipelipis kirinya, rambutnya sekarang tampak lebih panjang terbukti karena jahitan itu sedikit tertutup oleh rambutnya yang terlihat tidak disisir kebelakang lagi itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Bisa tolong antarkan makanan ini ketempat Rise-chan, Kanji-kun?" Ibu Kanji memberikan sebuah kotak berisi sedikit makanan kepada sang anak.

"Kenapa harus aku, apa tidak bisa menyuruh yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang sibuk karena malam natal..." Ibunya tertawa sedikit melihat kearah Kanji. "Lagipula bukankah kau senang bisa berduaan dengan kekasihmu itu dimalam natal Kanji-kun?" Perkataan ibunya sukses membuat wajah Kanji memerah.

"R-Rise bukan kekasihku bu!"

"Sudahlah, ayo antarkan! Lagipula semenjak neneknya meninggal ia sendirian dirumahnya bukan? Hiburlah dia!" Ibunya sedikit mendorong punggung Kanji dan memaksanya untuk pergi ketempat Rise.

"Tapi, mungkin saja ia sedang pergi pemotretan ataupun syuting..."

"Kenapa kau malah tidak tahu jadwal kegiatan kekasihmu Kanji-"

"Sudah aku katakan ia bukan kekasihku ma'am!" Wajah Kanji memerah, ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Malam natal ya... Apa aku ajak saja senpai dan yang lainnya...?"

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2023, 22.00

**Place : **Junes (Behind the restaurant 3rd floor)

Suasana disana tidak kalah ramainya. Bahkan terlihat lebih banyak daripada di shopping district. Pohon natal yang dihiasi banyak lampu tampak berdiri dilantai 3 tempat itu. Sang pangeran Junes, Yosuke Hanamura tidak banyak berubah, hanya rambut cokelatnya saja yang lebih pendek.

"Ted, cepatlah antarkan pesanan kemeja nomor 5!" Dengan masih menaruh headsetnya dileher, Yosuke melihat kearah Teddy yang sibuk membereskan tempat makan disana. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya sendiri. "Baiklah, paket steak untuk dua orang... Aku jadi ingat Chie jika melihat steak ini..."

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 22.00

**Place : **Table number 5 (3rd Floor Junes)

"Baiklah, dua paket steak untuk meja li...ma..." Yosuke melihat kearah sang pemesan dan tercengang melihat sang gadis berambut cokelat yang sekarang ini sedikit panjang dan juga lebih terlihat feminim dibanding 2 tahun yang lalu dengan jaket musim dingin berwarna hijau dan juga celana berwarna hitam.

"Chie apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memang aku tidak boleh makan ditempatmu?" Chie hanya bisa melihat Yosuke dengan tatapan kesal. Yosuke segera menaruh pesanannya dan duduk didepan Chie.

"Bukankah fakultasmu mengadakan acara natal bersama?"

"Membosankan..." Chie menaruh dagunya ditangannya dan menghela nafas berat. "Yah walaupun Kou mengajakku kesana dengan 'agak' sedikit memaksa..."

"Lalu, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kemari?"

"Tentu saja, karena disini aku bisa makan steak gra-"

"Tidak ada steak gratis sekarang Chie Satonaka..." Yosuke menaruh tangannya didepan wajah Chie sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Lagipula... Apanya yang menarik disini, hanya ada orang yang bermesra-mesraan saja..." Kali ini Yosuke yang menghela nafas panjang dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tetapi disinikan ada... Kau..." Chie menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan tangannya, suaranya sangat kecil, berharap tidak didengar oleh yang bersangkutan. Tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak terkabul. Chie bisa melihat wajah Yosuke yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"K-kau mengatakan apa tadi Chie?"

"L-lupakan!" Chie hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi, Yosuke menarik tangan Chie dan membuatnya menatap sang pangeran Junes sekarang. "Ayolah... Katakan padaku..."

"A-aku..."

.

.

.

"..chie..."

.

.

.

"..."

"Chie-chan, Yosuke!" Suasana hening diantara mereka pecah begitu saja ketika sang beruang, Teddie yang sudah melepaskan kostumnya dan tidak menampakkan perubahan pada dirinya selama 2 tahun itu mengacaukannya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Chie-chan disini!"

"Ahaha..." Chie hanya tertawa garing sambil menatap Teddie. "Aku hanya sedang beristirahat saja Ted..."

"..." Yosuke yang sudah sangat kecewa karena diganggu hanya mendeathglare sang beruang. "Ted...dy... Kenapa kau disini! Bagaimana pekerjaan dibelakang!"

"Teddy sangat lelah, Teddy ingin menemani Chie-chan!"

"Tidak sampai pekerjaanmu selesai!" Yosuke berdiri dan sedikit kesal dengan Teddie.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengundang yang lainnya?" Chie melihat mereka berdua dan tertawa geli. "Bukankah kita sudah jarang bertemu semenjak lulus SMA?"

"Benar juga..."

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 22.30

**Place : **Inaba Inn

"Yuki-chan, terima kasih untuk hari ini..." Semua teman-temannya hanya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Yukiko yang sekarang rambutnya dipotong pendek sebahu tanpa bando hitam miliknya itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Acara fakultas Chie diadakan di penginapannya dan semua orang datang kesana.

"Kufikir aku akan bertemu dengan Chie..." Yukiko hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kearah luar, tepatnya langit malam itu.

"Maaf ya, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya..." Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Yukiko. Tidak ada yang berubah dari potongan rambutnya, hanya raut wajahnya yang tampak lebih dewasa, dan tubuhnya yang semakin atletis.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin ia kelelahan dan memilih untuk beristirahat..."

TRRRR...

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, membuat Yukiko terkejut dan melihat kearah handphone miliknya.

_Yo, Yukiko..._

_Bagaimana kalau kau kemari, dan makan steak bersamaku, Yosuke, dan Teddie?_

_Tenang saja, Yosuke yang akan membayarnya..._

_Ajak juga yang lain, kita bertemu di meja tempat kita dulu..._

_-Chie S.-_

"Hei Kou, apakah kau lelah?" Kou Ichijou, hanya bisa heran melihat sang gadis berambut hitam itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?"

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 23.00

**Place : **Rise's House

Sekarang ini Marukyu shop, tempat nenek Rise berjualan sudah tutup semenjak neneknya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang yang tinggal disana hanya Rise, itupun jarang sekali ditempati mengingat semakin banyak Rise mengambil jobnya sebagai seorang artis. Rambutnya tidak berubah, hanya saja sekarang ia lebih sering menguncir rambutnya menjadi satu.

"_Tadaima..."_ Rise menaruh sepatunya diatas rak yang ada didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat kearah dalam rumah, tidak ada siapapun didalam rumah itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk sebelum tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Yo!"

"Kyaaa!" Rise segera berteriak dan siap memukul pria hidung belang yang seenaknya masuk dan menepuk pundaknya itu.

"H-hei-hei, tunggu!"

"K-Kanji-kun..." Rise menurunkan sapu yang ada ditangannya dan melihat kearah pria bertampang sangar itu. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kaa-san menyuruhku membawakan ini padamu..." Kanji memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Rise melihat kearah kotak yang ada ditangan Kanji dan membukanya.

"Uwaaa, kue natal!" Rise melihat sebuah kue cokelat dengan hiasan pohon natal dan juga patung santa claus diatasnya. "Masuklah Kanji, aku akan membuatkan teh dan kita makan kuenya sama-sama!"

"Eh tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, lagipula kau sepertinya sudah menunggu cukup lama diluar..." Rise hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ayolah, kue ini tidak akan habis jika aku makan sendirian..."

"Baiklah-"

TRRRR...

Suara Handphone Kanji langsung membuatnya berhenti dan melihat kearah layarnya.

_Yo, Kanji-kun!_

_Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita merayakan natal bersama?_

_Aku, Yosuke, dan Teddie menunggu di Junes!_

_Yukiko dan Kou juga akan datang..._

_Oh iya, kalau kau datang ajak Rise-chan juga ya._

_Soalnya dia pasti kesepian karena neneknya sudah tidak ada..._

_Ia bersama denganmu sekarang bukan? ^_^_

_Jadi, ajak dia ya~_

_Jyaa~!_

_-Chie S.-_

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu..." Kanji yang wajahnya sedikit memerah hanya bisa menutup handphonenya. "Hei Rise..."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa kue itu ketempat yang lainnya?"

"Eh? Baiklah..."

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 23.30

**Place : **Police Office

Walaupun natal tiba, suasana di kantor polisi masih tetap sama. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, begitu juga sang detective princess. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat kearah tumpukan buku pelajaran yang ada disana. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian kelulusan, Naoto menyelingkan waktu istirahatnya untuk belajar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka..." Naoto hanya melihat kearah layar handphonenya yang menunjukkan fotonya bersama dengan senpai-senpainya dan juga teman-temannya.

"Sudah hampir 2 tahun ya..."

TRRRR...

Mendengar suara handphone yang berbunyi itu, hampir saja Naoto melepaskan pegangan itu.

"SMS dari Yukiko-senpai...?"

_Hei Naoto, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu malam ini?_

_Di Junes ^_^_

_Ada yang lain loh,_

_Ada Yosuke, Chie, Kou, kanji, Rise, Teddie, dan aku!_

_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar..._

_Sesekali kau istirahat tidak apa-apa kan?_

_Kami tunggu di Junes~!_

_-Yukiko A.-_

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan-"

"Pergilah..." Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit berantakan hanya menatap Naoto, dan tidak sengaja melihat pesan yang ada disana.

"E-eh tapi Kyoushin-senpai..."

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, hanya sehari tidak belajar tidak membuatmu menjadi bodoh bukan?" Jawabnya sambil menyerup kopi yang ada ditangannya. Kyoushin Hibari, umur 22 tahun adalah seorang kepala polisi yang baru. Walau usianya yang masih terbilang muda, ia sudah menunjukkan kinerja kerja yang bagus sebagai seorang kepala polisi.

"M-mungkin benar..." Naoto, yang saat itu rambutnya sudah sedikit panjang mencapai bahunya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan memakai topinya. "Yah, terima kasih senpai..."

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 23. 50

**Place : **Junes, 3rd floor

"Sepertinya semua bisa datang malam ini..." Chie melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh semuanya. Yosuke dan Teddie hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela nafas setelah semua pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"Setelah kita lulus SMA, kita sudah jarang bukan bertemu?" Yosuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja.

"Tetapi kau berada di satu fakultas dengan Yukiko bukan?"

"Ya, tetapi sub jurusan kami berbeda... Aku lebih memilih akutansi dan ia lebih mendalami manajemennya..." Yosuke mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah langit. "Kalau saja ia ada... Apakah kita akan berkumpul lebih sering?"

"Bagaimana mungkin ia mau kemari lagi Yosuke, disana universitasnya lebih bagus..." Chie hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek dan melihat Yosuke.

"Begitulah..."

"Chie-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, Teddie!" Suara itu, mereka mengenalinya. Mereka menatap sang artis dan melambaikan tangannya keatas.

"Yo, Rise-chan!"

"Ah lelahnya..." Rise langsung duduk dikursi yang ada disana.

"Hei dimana sapaan untukku!" Kanji yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menaruh beberapa barang itu diatas meja.

"Jangan marah Kanji, semua barang bawaan ini membuatku tidak bisa melihatmu..." Yosuke hanya tertawa garing sambil melihat Kanji.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku membeli makanan dan minuman serta kue yang dibawakan Kanji untukku!" Rise menunjuk kearah kotak kue yang ada ditangannya. Satu-satunya barang yang dibawanya untuk membantu Kanji.

"Heee, jadi Kanji membawakan kue untukmu..." Chie melihat Kanji dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"T-Tunggu, ini kue yang dibawakan ibuku, dan ia menyuruhku memberikannya pada rise!" Kanji yang mengerti arti tatapan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chie, Yosuke, Teddie, Rise, Kanji-kun!" Suara itu membuat mereka berempat (minus Teddie) menoleh dan mendapati Kou dan juga Yukiko disana. "Maaf sepertinya kami terlambat..."

"Tidak, kami juga baru datang senpai..." Kanji hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan mengobrol bersama Yukiko.

"Hooo, siapa yang membawa kue natal ini?" Kou melihat kearah kue cokelat yang sudah dibuka oleh Chie dan Yosuke.

"Kanji membawanya untuk Rise..." Chie menunjuk kearah Kanji.

"Whooaaa... Aku tidak menyangka kau cepat tanggap juga Kanji-kun..." Yukiko ikut-ikutan menggoda Kanji. Semuanya hanya tertawa saja melihat kearah Kanji yang wajahnya memerah.

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 23.55

**Place : **Shopping District

Sang pangeran detektif berlari untuk mengejar waktu. Ia mencoba untuk melihat jam dan berkali-kali melihat sekelilingnya. Walaupun sudah hampir tengah malam, sepertinya suasana disana masih cukup ramai.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan menemukan sebuah siluet yang ia kenal. Walaupun sekilas ia tahu kalau yang ia lihat adalah orang itu.

"Souji-senpai...?"

"Awas!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Ketika Naoto melihat Souji, tidak diduga ada sebuah mobil yang keluar jalur dan akan menabraknya. Naoto yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun hanya menutup matanya saja.

BRUGH!

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan mendorongnya menjauh dari mobil yang akan menabraknya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naoto?" Suara itu, membuat Naoto membuka matanya dan mendapatkan laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum diatasnya. Mari kita lihat bagaimana kondisi mereka. Mobil yang akan menabrak Naoto sekarang terhenti ketika menabrak sebuah toko. Lalu, Naoto yang terjatuh dengan Souji yang hampir menimpanya.

"S-senpai, kenapa senpai ada disini?" Souji berdiri dan membantu Naoto untuk berdiri juga.

"Aku melanjutkan kuliah disini, yah memang mendadak sih..." Souji hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"E-eh kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Yah, hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian..." Souji tertawa kecil dan membenahi bajunya. "Eh dimana..."

"Hm?"

"U-uwa... Biolaku..." Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop+jawdrop melihat sebuah kotak berisi biola yang dibawanya hancur tergilas mobil.

"Biola, m-maaf senpai..." Naoto merasa bersalah karena menyelamatkannya, benda milik Souji malah tergilas tak berbentuk.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Souji hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengambil tas berisi bajunya dan tas kecil berisi laptopnya. Dengan segera ia mencoba untuk membuka laptop itu dan melihat apakah bisa digunakan atau tidak. "Yang penting laptopku bisa digunakan..."

"Sekarang, senpai mau kemana?"

"Aku belum mengatakan pada Doujima-san dan Nanako..." Souji menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja ketempat mereka?"

"Mereka?"

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 23.58

**Place : **Junes, 3rd Floor

"Naoto belum sampai juga?" Yosuke yang membuka minuman kaleng yang dibawa Rise meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Mungkin karena ia terjebak macet?" Chie memakan kue cokelat yang dibawa Kanji untuk Rise.

"Sebentar lagi tengah malam..."

"Hei Ted, kenapa kau hanya diam saja dari tadi?" Yosuke hanya bisa bingung melihat sang maskot junes yang tidak berbicara sedari tadi.

"Teddie merasakan ada aura yang familiar didekat sini..."

...

**Timeline : **23th December 2013, 23.59

**Place : **in front of Junes

"Jadi apakah mereka baik-baik saja...?" Souji yang mendengar tentang pertemuan dengan semua teman-temannya itu hanya berjalan sambil melihat Naoto.

"Yah, semenjak senpai lulus kami semakin sibuk. Dengan Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, dan juga Yukiko-senpai yang menghadapi ujian kelulusan..." Naoto hanya menghela nafasnya saja. "Dan sekarang giliran kami yang akan menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi..."

"Begitu ya... Sudah cukup lama berarti..." Souji menompang kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil mendongak keatas. Sebuah benda putih dan dingin jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya. "Salju..."

23.59.55

.

23.59.56

.

23.59.57

.

23.59.58

.

23.59.59

.

00.00.00

**Timeline : **24th December, 00.00 (?)

Baru saja mereka akan menaiki lift tiba-tiba lampu ditempat itu padam, dan semua orang menghilang. Tidak, tidak semua orang menghilang dan sebagian lagi...

Berubah menjadi shadow...

"A-apa ini!" Naoto menatap kearah semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka sekarang berubah menjadi shadow. Souji langsung menghalangi Naoto, mencoba untuk melindunginya. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat tempat itu tidak bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"Naoto, tetap dibelakangku!" Souji mencoba untuk melihat sekitarnya. Hujan disertai kabut yang cukup tebal membuatnya sulit untuk melihat. Belum sempat Souji menyerang, tiba-tiba seekor shadow berbentuk seperti tengkorak ga jadi, menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan revolver ditangannya yang kita ketahui bernama The Reaper menyerang Souji.

"Senpai!" Naoto melihat kearah Souji yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Senpai, bertahanlah!"

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2014, 00.00

**Place : **3rd Floor of Junes

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya!" Yosuke dan yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naoto dan juga Souji. Beberapa orang disana menghilang dan beberapa dari mereka juga berubah menjadi shadow.

"Makhluk apa ini...?" Kou yang entah bagaimana tidak berubah menjadi shadow ataupun menghilang hanya bisa terkejut melihat semua makhluk yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi mereka..." Rise mencoba untuk mengeluarkan personanya. "Kabut dan hujan ini menghalangi pandanganku!"

"Sial... Ted, bagaimana ini!"

"Kacamata milikku juga tidak bisa melihat mereka Yosuke!" Teddie yang sedaritadi diam hanya bisa panik dan mencoba untuk melihat kesampingnya.

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus melindungi Kou..." Chie memberikan perintah dan disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2014, (unknown time)

**Place : **Velvet Room

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room, anakku..." Laki-laki berhidung panjang yang kita kenal bernama Igor melihat kearah laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. Tentu saja Souji terkejut melihat bahwa dirinya berada disebuah velvet room lagi.

"Igor, kenapa aku bisa ada disini...!"

"Kau pasti terkejut..." Igor terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Souji. Sepertinya misteri dalam dirimu belum tuntas dan kau akan menemukan misteri lagi didalam hidupmu..."

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan hujan dan kabut yang tadi?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu..." Igor menatap kearah Souji. Sementara Souji melihat dua asisten Igor, yang satu adalah Margaret dan satunya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan topeng yang menutupi 3/4 wajahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang berwarna biru velvet. "Ah, perkenalkan, dia adalah asisten baruku namanya adalah Ieros..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu..." Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya kearah Souji.

"L-lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelamatkan Naoto dan yang lainnya?"

"Aku akan mencoba meramalmu..." Igor mengeluarkan kartu tarot yang ada ditangannya. "Hm..." Tiga buah kartu muncul disana. Fool, tower, dan Death.

"Fool... Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau akan menghadapi dua pilihan yang tidak akan kau ketahui sampai tiba waktunya. Lalu tower... Kau harus bersiap untuk menghadapi sesuatu perubahan yang besar dalam hidupmu. Dan death-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu terguncang sanga hebat. Souji yang ada disanapun tiba-tiba terkejut dan refleks berdiri.

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini..."

"Baiklah..." Igor yang masih tenang mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru velvet. "Kau mau memperpanjang masa kontrakmu bukan? Kau bisa tanda tangani ini..." Souji hanya mengangguk dan menandatangani perjanjian yang ada dikertas itu.

"Baiklah... Sampai bertemu lagi..."

"T-tunggu, apakah arti death itu-"

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2014, 00.00

**Place :** 1st floor of Junes

"Ugh..." Souji yang sempat tak sadarkan diri sekarang berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia mencoba untuk melihat kearah shadow-shadow itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah alunan biola terdengar ditengah-tengah suara gemuruh hujan itu.

"Senpai, kau sudah sadar?"

"Naoto, kau mendengar suara itu...?" Souji mencoba untuk menghentikan suara Naoto dan mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya... Suara apa itu..?"

"Ia seakan berusaha memberitahu dimana letak shadow itu..." Souji mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru velvet. "Aku akan mencobanya..." Mengangkat tinggi kartu itu, ia meremasnya."Izanagi!"

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2014, 00.00

**Place : **3rd Floor of Junes

"S-senpai, aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak..." Rise masih tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan shadow. Tetapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ada dilantai bawah. "Tetapi aku merasakan keberadaan Izanagi dilantai bawah..."

"Apa dia ada disini juga!"

"Entahlah, tetapi sepertinya iya... Tetapi juga tidak..." Rise merasa ragu dengan apa yang dirasakannya. "Auranya sedikit memudar..."

"Sepertinya kita harus mengambil konsekuensi..." Yosuke mengeluarkan kedua pisaunya dan melihat kearah yang lainnya. "Lindungi Kou, kita akan pergi kebawah untuk memastikannya..." Semuanya hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2014, 00.00

**Place : **1st floor Junes

Persona miliknya keluar dan mencoba untuk mendeteksi keberadaan shadow itu. Suara biola itu terdengar kembali ditelinga Souji. Ia menutup matanya, dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara biola itu.

"Izanagi, Ziodyne!" Mengikuti arah suara biola itu, ia melihat kearah Izanagi yang menyerang dan mengenai telak shadow itu.

"Berhasil..."

NYUT!

"Kh..." Souji memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika mengeluarkan personanya. _'Tidak lagi...'_

"Naoto, kaukah itu?" Suara itu membua Naoto dan Souji menoleh kearah tangga darurat yang ada disana.

"Yosuke-senpai, semuanya..." Naoto melihat kearah Yosuke dan yang lainnya.

"Souji, kaukah itu?"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Yosuke..." Souji hanya tersenyum tipis dan melihat kearah Yosuke dan yang lainnya.

"Benar-benar Souji..." Yukiko dan yang lainnya seakan tidak percaya melihat semua itu. "Darimana saja kau, tidak pernah menghubungi kami sama sekali!"

"Maaf-maaf..." Souji hanya terkekeh pelan dan melihat kearah shadow dan juga suara biola itu. "Yosuke dibelakangmu!"

"E-eh?"

"Izanagi, Maziodyne!" Souji menyerang kedua shadow yang ada dibelakang Yosuke. Lagi-lagi ia merasa kepalanya berdengung hebat, seakan-akan sesuatu memukul-mukul kepalanya dari dalam. "Kh..."

"Senpai kau tidak apa-apa?"

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2014, 00.01

**Place : **1st floor Junes

Tiba-tiba lampu disana hidup kembali dan orang-orang yang sempat menghilang muncul kembali seakan-akan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Entahlah, tetapi mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari situasi tadi..." Chie melihat kearah semuanya.

"Ya lebih penting..." Yosuke melihat Souji yang sedang membenahi bajunya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di Inaba lagi Souji?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan izin orang tuaku untuk pindah ke Inaba lagi..." Souji menggaruk kepalanya sedikit dan tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal di Inaba?"

"Begitulah, dan aku boleh tinggal disini sampai kapanpun..." Jawab Souji sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pesta natal kita malam ini! Lagipula dengan adanya Souji semuanya menjadi lengkap kan?" Yukiko hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah Souji. Tetapi, ia menatap kearah belakangnya, ada yang kurang dari semuanya. "Dimana Kou?"

...

**Timeline : **24th December 2014, (unknown Time)

**Place : **Velvet Room

Igor hanya diam sambil melihat sebuah tarot yang masih ada diatas meja birunya. Sebuah kartu bergambar death yang belum sempat ia terangkan pada Souji.

"Ieros..." Igor melihat kearah asisten barunya itu. Wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum licik hanya bisa menatap kartu itu dengan serius. "Kau yakin akan melakukan ini...?"

"Aku yang memulai semua ini..." Laki-laki berambut putih dengan topeng itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku harus mengakhirinya dengan tanganku..."

"Death- kalau ia terus berada dalam kondisi seperti itu... Maka hal yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Dan kematian akan datang padanya..." Igor menghilangkan kartu itu dan menatap Margaret.

"Apakah Elizabeth sudah sampai ditempat itu?"

"Ya, bersama dengan Theodore mereka sudah sampai disana..." Margareth hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Igor.

"Baiklah... Sekarang tergantung padamu, Ieros..."

...

**Timeline : **unknown

**Place : **Great Seal

Tempat yang seperti ruang angkasa itu tampak sepi seperti biasanya. Tetapi, ini terlalu sepi, tak ada suara Erebus yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan kedua segel yang terpasang disana. Segel yang berupa kedua orang laki-laki dan perempuan itu. Sekarang, segel itu hancur dan terlepas. Pintu yang mengurung Nyx terbuka begitu saja meninggalkan beberapa kehancuran disana.

"Ini gawat..." Sesosok laki-laki berambut putih dengan pakaian serba biru menatap kearah pecahan patung yang ada didepannya. "Sepertinya kita terlambat Nee-san..."

Seorang perempuan berambut pendek juga memakai baju berwarna biru velvet berada disampingnya. Menatap kearah pecahan kaca itu, ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki itu. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang...?"

"Igor-sama sudah memberitahunya bukan...?" Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna biru. "Kita harus membangkitkan mereka berdua kembali Elizabeth nee-san..."

"Ya..." Elizabeth juga mengeluarkan buku berwarna biru itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, mereka berdua harus bisa membantunya menyelesaikan semua masalah ini... Kau siap Theodore...?"

Laki-laki bernama Theodore itu hanya mengangguk dan membuka buku biru yang langsung memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru velvet itu. Dan cahaya itu menyelimuti pecahan patung yang ada didepan mereka.

...

**Timeline : **Unknown

**Place : **unknown

Sebuah tempat yang berbentuk pentagon dengan sebuah panggung di seperempat bagian ruangan itu tampak gelap. Dari sebuah cermin, tampak sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri ditengah panggung itu. Menggunakan topeng berwarna hitam, ia juga memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan juga mata berwarna merah.

Ia memainkan sebuah biola berwarna biru ditangannya. Dan ia menghentikan permainannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang datang ketempatnya. Melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka, sesosok makhluk hitam dengan topeng dibagian mukanya tampak masuk kedalam tempat itu.

_Welcome to the Abyss of Soul..._

_To_

_Be_

_Continue!_

Cio : yey meet again with new fanfiction w/

? : bukannya karena senpai melihat doujinshi yang baru aja senpai download...

Cio : Kurtz, jangan beritahu!

Kurtz : memang kenapa? ' 'a lagipula memang benar kan?

Cio : iya sih... *mojok* tapi ini kan based on **forum roleplay Shikoei Gakuin **yang lagi tahap penyelesaian... ;w;

Kurtz : maksudnya masalah Abyss of Soul dan juga-

Cio : oke stop! Gw dah bilang jangan kasih spoiler kan! Oke minna, silahkan di review, flame juga boleh ' w '/


	2. Fool Arcana was Return

_-25th December 2013-_

_Kemarin benar-benar mengejutkan..._

_Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi...?_

_Hujan dan kabut itu..._

_Dan suara biola itu..._

_Kenapa shadow-shadow itu ada diluar dunia TV?_

_Lalu, arti death itu..._

_Apakah artinya akan semakin cepat meninggalkan kalian...?_

_-Souji Seta-_

**Title : **Persona 4 : Return to The Journey

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Adventure

**Main pairing : **SouNao

**Major Pairing : **YosuChie, KouYuki, KanRise

**Disclaimed : **gw pengen... Tapi yang punya ttp Atlus... -_-" dan Kyoushin, punya sahabat gw xD **Cherchez de Reborn!**

**Chapter 2, Fool Arcana was Return**

**Timeline : **25th December 2013, 06.00

**Place : **Inaba Inn (Souji's Room)

...

Membuka perlahan mata abu-abunya, Souji melihat kearah sekitarnya. Ruangan bercat putih dengan gaya ala Jepang. Ia berada di Inaba Inn setelah memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah pamannya hari ini.

"_Ohaiyou, _Souji-kun..." Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sang anak pemilik penginapan itu menyambutnya.

"Ohaiyou, Yukiko..."

"Hm?" Yukiko melihat Souji yang ada didepannya. "Kau pucat, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya, mungkin karena lelah..." Souji mencoba untuk tertawa saat itu, tetapi jika dilihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya saat itu.

"Baiklah..." Yukiko hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. "Kuliah masih libur, jadi kami akan menemanimu hari ini. Yosuke dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di Junes, aku akan menunggumu di lobby..."

"Ah baiklah..."

SREEET...

Setelah Yukiko menutup pintu geser itu, Souji hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Ia memegang kepalanya dan memijitnya sedikit sebelum ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari tasnya. Mengeluarkan satu buah pil, ia langsung meminumnya.

"Hh..." Souji menyenderkan kepalanya didinding dan menatap kearah jendela. _"Kuharap waktuku cukup..."_

...

**Timeline : **25th December 2013, 07.00

**Place : **Inaba's Inn (Lobby)

"Kau sudah siap Souji?" Yukiko berada di lobby bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang mirip dengannya. Souji bisa menyimpulkan kalau perempuan itu adalah ibu Yukiko. Souji menunduk ketika berada didepan ibu Yukiko.

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Souji-kun?" Wanita dewasa itu tersenyum melihat Souji. Dengan segera Souji menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Amagi-san..."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Yukiko..." Amagi-san sepertinya senang bertemu dengan Souji. Ia hanya tertawa pelan dan menatap Souji dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau anak yang sopan dan baik..."

"Ibu sudahlah, yang lainnya sudah menunggu kami..."

"Ya sudah, Souji-kun jaga Yukiko baik-baik oke...?". Souji hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Amagi-san..."

"Ah, ingin sekali aku mempunyai menantu sepertimu Souji..." Perkataan ibu Yukiko sontak membuat wajah Yukiko dan Souji sukses memerah seperti tomat.

"I-ibu, jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak apa-apa Yukiko, ayo..." Souji tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yukiko, yang langsung disambut olehnya. Tetapi, ketika menggenggam tangan Souji, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Huh? Souji, apakah kau bertambah kurus?"

...

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu..." Yukiko yakin melihat senyuman sedih dibalik senyuman hangat Souji yang dilontarkan untuknya.

...Souji POV...

**Timeline : **25th December 2013, 08.00

**Place : **Junes (restaurant 3rd floor)

"Kau terlambat partner!"

Ketika menginjakkan kaki ke Junes pertama kalinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, inilah yang aku dapatkan. Sebuah hujan lokal dari pangeran Junes, sahabatku, Yosuke Hanamura. Ia sudah menungguku dan Yukiko ditempat kami dulu sering berkumpul.

"Jangan mengganggunya Yosuke!" Dan satu lagi, sahabatku yang lain pecinta kung fu dan sejenisnya. Kulihat sekarang ini ia lebih terlihat feminim daripada dua tahun yang lalu. "Ia pasti masih lelah karena perjalanan dan juga kejadian malam natal itu..."

...

Ya, malam natal...

Aku masih heran dengan kejadian orang-orang yang berubah menjadi shadow dan juga kabut dan hujan. Lalu, Kou yang menghilang begitu saja. Ah, ini benar-benar membingungkan! Kuharap aku bisa segera melupakannya, karena ada yang lebih mengganggu fikiranku saat ini...

"Hei, kalian banyak berubah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu..." Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tetapi aku tidak bohong, lihat saja Yukiko yang rambutnya dipotong sedikit, lalu Chie yang rambutnya terlihat memanjang sampai bahu, Yosuke yang rambutnya tidak lagi panjang, Kanji rambutnya juga memanjang dan menutupi jahitan dikepalanya.

Rise, rambutnya tidak banyak berubah hanya ia lebih sering diikat satu sekarang. Dan Naoto, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih feminim. Rambutnya ia biarkan memanjang hingga bahu, dan topinya tetap berada dikepalanya itu. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya memakai rok.

"Kau juga banyak berubah senpai!" Kanji melihatku seakan-akan aku baru saja kembali dari medan perang yang mengancam jiwaku. "Rambutmu tidak tampak aneh lagi..."

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan aneh Kanji?" Mereka terkekeh, aku bingung. Aku serius menanyakan itu, apakah memang rambutku dulu tampak aneh?

"Dan yang lebih berubah, sekarang Souji-kun semakin kurus saja..."

DEG!

Oke, satu hal yang aku ingin katakan adalah...

Aku menyesal mengganti topik dengan topik ini.

"Benar juga... Hei partner, kau tidak sakit kan?" Yosuke memegang dahiku mengecek suhu tubuhku. Untungnya aku sudah meminum 'itu' sebelum kemari. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan mereka akan mengetahui semuanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, sudahlah jangan memikirkan hal itu..." Aku langsung menghentikan topik yang seakan menjerumuskanku untuk mengatakan rahasia yang benar-benar tidak aku inginkan mereka tahu. "Aku akan pergi kerumah Doujima-san..."

"Ah benar juga, baiklah kami ikut tidak apa-apakan senpai?" Rise menggelantung ditanganku, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

...Normal POV...

**Timeline : **25th December 2013, 09.00

**Place : **Doujima's House

TING TONG!

"Ya...?" Suara Nanako yang terdengar dari dalam rumah itu hanya terdengar beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka. Didepan rumahnya, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, dan Naoto berdiri disana. "Heee, ada apa ini?"

"Kami boleh kan masuk Nanako-chan?" Chie yang berada dibelakang Yosuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat Nanako yang mengangguk. Yang ingin tahu bagaimana penampilan Nanako sekarang adalah rambutnya lebih panjang dan tidak diikat lagi, simple bukan?

"Dimana ayahmu Nanako-chan?" Yosuke menanyakan hal itu dan melihat kearah rumah itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, atau bisa dibilang tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya warna tirainya saja yang berganti, dan juga selimut panas yang sudah diganti lagi.

"Sedang bekerja, mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang..." Nanako hanya tersenyum riang dan berjalan menuju kearah dapur. "Kalian mau minum apa nii-chan, nee-chan?" Nanako berusaha mengambil gelas yang ada diatas rak. Yah, dibawa memang ada tetapi jumlahnya tidak cukup.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu Nanako-chan?" Suara itu membuat Nanako berbalik. Menemukan sebuah... Boneka Jack Frost besar yang membawa sekotak kue (?). Tidak, boneka itu menutupi wajah seseorang disana. Tetapi mendengar suaranya saja Nanako sudah bisa tahu siapa yang ada disana.

"Souji-nii-chan!" Nanako memeluk sang 'kakak' yang hampir saja menjatuhkan kuenya karena terdorong.

"Hei-hei, kau tidak ingin kue natalnya jatuh sia-sia kan Nanako-chan?" Souji menaruh kembali kue itu diatas meja makan dan menatap Nanako. "Selamat natal..." Souji memberikan boneka jack frost itu untuknya.

"Thank's nii-chan!"

...

**Timeline : **25th December 2013, 23.56

**Place : **Doujima's House

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan terlebih dahulu jika ingin kemari Souji..." Doujima hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika ia kembali kerumahnya dan menemukan sang keponakan yang sudah 2 tahun tidak kembali ke Inaba itu sedang bermain dengan Nanako seakan-akan tidak perduli dengan keterkejutan sang paman melihat kepulangannya.

"Maaf paman, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan..." Souji hanya tertawa dan melihat kearah pamannya. Tetapi, dilain pihak Souji menatap kearah jam yang ada didepannya. Menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 4 menit. Nanako sudah tertidur sejak pukul 10 malam, dan Souji masih harus menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Baiklah, apakah kau masih mengerjakan laporan itu?" Doujima yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengantuk berdiri dan menatap kearah Souji yang sibuk dengan sebuah kertas...

Partitur Musik?

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Souji Seta mengambil kelas musik ketika ia lulus SMA dan beberapa kali membuat sebuah lagu dan mengubah beberapa nada pada sebuah lagu. Ia sudah cukup terkenal dengan semua itu, walaupun ia tidak suka mempublikasikan semua itu didepan media.

"_I am dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do..." _Sepertinya karena memikirkan lagu yang ia buat, Souji tidak mendengar pamannya berbicara kembali.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan itu..." Pamannya hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kekamarnya.

23.59.55

.

23.59.56

.

23.59.57

.

23.59.58

.

23.59.59

.

00.00.00

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 00.00 (?)

**Place : **Doujima's Residence

...

Souji yang sedang menulis itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara biola itu lagi. Entah kenapa, lamunannya buyar dan membuatnya menatap kesemua arah mencari asal suara itu. Belajar dari pengalaman, ia langsung berlari dan melihat kearah kamar Doujima. Tidak ada, Doujima dan Nanako tidak ada dikamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi-"

TING TONG

Suara bel membuatnya terkejut dan mencoba untuk mendekati pintu. Sedikit waspada, mengingat shadow berkeliaran seperti kemarin ia membuka pintu perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang ada didepan pintu. Yang hanya berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya yang basah terkena hujan.

"Kau, Ieros...?"

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 00.00

**Place : **Police Station

Naoto masih berada ditempat itu dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang ada didepannya. Saat itu beberapa polisi juga masih ada disana. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika lagi-lagi waktu terhenti dipukul 12 malam dan semuanya menghilang, tidak sebagian dari mereka berubah menjadi shadow.

Sang detektif hanya bisa tercengang melihat semua itu. Lagi-lagi, hanya bisa melihat semuanya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan siap mengeluarkan Sukuna Hikona.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

Ia tidak menyadari seekor shadow siap menyerangnya kapanpun ketika itu. Dan ketika ia sadar, sudah terlambat untuk memanggil persona miliknya.

"Rakuryuu, Agidyne...!" Sosok serigala hitam yang memiliki beberapa simbol berwarna perak tiba-tiba muncul dikegelapan malam itu. Beruntung ia berada didalam ruangan, itu membuatnya tidak terkena hujan yang lagi-lagi turun bertepatan dengan waktu yang berhenti. Tetapi kabut membuat pandangannya terbatas. Mencoba untuk melihat kearah orang yang memanggil serigala itu, ia tersentak.

"K-Kyoushin-senpai...!"

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 00.00

**Place : **Yukiko's Place (Amagi Inn)

Kalau membicarakan masalah tentang orang banyak, maka jawabannya adalah penginapan. Dan betul saja, sangat banyak orang yang berada disana sebelum waktu berhenti. Dan keadaannya tidak jauh beda dari sekarang, tetapi yang berbeda adalah hampir sebagian berubah menjadi shadow.

"Lagi-lagi..." Yukiko memegang kipasnya dan mencoba untuk menyerang shadow-shadow itu. Terlihat Konohana Sakuya muncul dan membakar beberapa shadow yang ada disana.

Ketika ia terkepung dengan beberapa shadow, sesuatu menghancurkan shadow-shadow itu. Yukiko terkejut melihatnya dan mencoba untuk menatap sesuatu itu. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, ia bisa melihat seorang pria yang ada didekatnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, matanya berwarna kuning.

"K-Kou... Kau kah itu?"

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013,

**Place : **Hanamura's House

"Teddie, apakah kau masih belum bisa melihat dimana shadow-shadow menyebalkan ini?" Yosuke mencoba untuk menyerang shadow-shadow yang ada didepannya.

"Te-Teddie tidak bisa melihat mereka! Baunyapun tertutup oleh hujan..." Teddie terlihat pusing dan menyerang shadow-shadow itu. Yosuke juga sangat susah untuk melihat kesekitarnya. Baru saja ia akan mematikan lampu kamarnya, entah kenapa lagi-lagi peristiwa malam natal itu kembali terjadi.

_Do you hear me Hana-chan? *giggle*_

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, Yosuke menatap kearah asal suara. Ditengah hujan lebat yang turun ia yakin melihat sosok yang sudah lama meninggal itu.

"Saki...senpai...?"

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 00.01

**Place : **Doujima's Residence

"Waktu kembali berjalan..." Ieros, yang hanya menatap jam saku yang berwarna perak yang selalu dibawanya menutup kembali jam itu. Menatap kearah Souji yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa, yang sebenarnya terjadi...?"

"Shadow's Hour..." Ieros menatap Souji dengan mata birunya. Ia tersenyum dingin dibalik topengnya. Walaupun Souji tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin itu. "Sama seperti yang terjadi ketika Nyx bangkit..."

"Nyx?"

"Kau percaya kalau sebenarnya satu hari itu terdapat 25 jam?" Ieros menyilangkan tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada didekatnya. "Shadow's Time, terjadi ketika pukul 12 malam dan akan berlangsung selama 1 jam lamanya. Sama seperti dark hour yang terjadi di Iwatodai port island..."

"Iwatodai, apa yang sebenarnya yang maksud?"

"Roda takdirmu akan terus berputar..." Ieros menatap Souji yang saat itu masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Tetapi, sepertinya semakin lama roda milikmu semakin melambat, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga akhirnya berhenti.

...

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya...?"

Ieros hanya mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

"Master Philemon, tidak akan ada yang tidak ia ketahui..."

"Philemon...?"

"Takdirmu berhubungan dengan masa depan dunia ini... Kau adalah orang yang terpilih. Semua pertanyaan yang ada didalam hatimu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu..." Ieros menutup matanya dan hanya diam. Tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Souji.

"Untuk ap-"

"Izanami memberikan kekuatanmu dengan cara ini bukan...? Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit kekuatanku..." Jawab Ieros yang seakan membaca fikiran Souji. Souji mengangguk sedikit dan menjabat tangan Ieros, kalau memang sama seperti Izanami maka kepalanya akan terasa sakit.

"Tenang saja... Saya tidak akan membebani anda lagi dengan rasa pusing..."

"Jadi benar kau tahu tentang-"

"Souji, kau berbicara dengan siapa..." Sepertinya Doujima terbangun ketika mendengar suara mereka berdua.

"Saya akan membantu anda..." Ieros menundukkan badannya didepan Souji. "Kapanpun anda membutuhkan, saya akan ada..."

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 19.00

**Place : **Juner 3rd Floor

...

Suasana disana menjadi hening. Naoto, Kanji, dan juga Rise baru saja kembali dari sekolah, dan Souji baru saja mendaftarkan diri masuk kedalam universitas di Inaba. Chie dan yang lainnya pun memutuskan untuk datang dan berkumpul dijunes.

"Jadi... Kalian semua mengalami hal yang sama?" Souji membuka pertanyaan dan semuanya hanya mengangguk. "Dan kau Naoto... Senpaimu, kepala polisimu ini..." Souji melihat kearah Kyoushin yang menebarkan pesona dan sekaligus deathglare kesegala arah.

"Ada apa... Kau keberatan jika aku adalah persona-user...?"

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak senpai..." Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop plus jawdrop mendengar dan merasakan deathglare langsung darinya itu.

"Oh ya Yukiko, kudengar kau menemukan Kou pingsan dipenginapanmu?" Chie melihat kearah Yukiko yang tampak sedikit gugup kala itu.

"Begitulah..." Yukiko tersenyum dan melihat mereka semua. "Tetapi sepertinya ia belum sadar tadi pagi..."

"Oooh..."

Souji menatap kearah Yosuke yang terlihat aneh. Ia hanya diam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Yosuke?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya ada sedikit masalah..." Yosuke hanya bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana ini...? Kau mengetahui sesuatu Kyoushin-san?"

"..." Kyoushin menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Ia menggeleng tetap menutup matanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sebelum mendapatkan informasi yang jelas..."

"Oh iya Naoto..." Souji menatap sang detektif. "Bisa kau bantu aku mencari sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa itu senpai?"

"Tentang Iwatodai port island... Dan hubungan kota itu dengan shadow..." Semua orang tampak terkejut mendengar Souji mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa benar kota itu memiliki hubungan dengan shadow?"

"Kalau itu aku tahu..." Kyoushin menatap mereka semua yang menatapnya balik. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah kejadian di Iwatodai yang bernama Apathy Syndrome, dimana semua masyarakat disana menjadi sosok yang mirip zombie. Dan dari beberapa saksi, ditemukan informasi bahwa mereka melihat sesosok makhluk berwujud hitam dengan topeng diwajahnya..."

"Jangan-jangan makhluk itu-"

"Ya, kemungkinan besar itu adalah shadow..." Kyoushin menatap mereka yang masuk terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa? Kalian kira hanya dikota ini kalian bisa menemukan shadow? Bahkan dikotaku sebelum ini juga..."

_'Hanya dengan meninggalkan kota ini aku tidak akan membahayakan kalian Kyoushin...'_

"Bagaimana dengan Mayonaka TV, Teddie?" Souji menatap Teddie yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Aku dan Rise sudah memeriksanya, dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi..." Teddie mengangkat tangannya diikuti anggukan Rise.

"Begitulah, aku tidak menganalisa apapun di Mayonaka TV..."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Mayonaka TV..." Yosuke memotong pembicaraan Rise. "Sepertinya di aula kampus akan dipasang layar TV yang besar..."

"Ah maksudmu di aula tua itu?"

...

"Kalian tidak berfikir akan ada kasus pembunuhan lagi bukan?" Tanya Souji diikuti gelengan kepala mereka semua.

"Tidak... Hanya saja, sepertinya aneh saja mengingat rektor kita yang sagat pelit itu..." Chie hanya menghela nafas mengingat seseorang yang menjadi rektornya itu.

"Ya begitulah..."

"Mungkin, besok kita bisa menjelajahi Mayonaka... Atau bahkan kita juga harus mengecek kedalam TV yang ada dikampus itu..." Semuanya mengangguk setuju mendengar keputusan Souji.

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana..._

**[Fool Arcana, Social Link level 1]**

Souji bisa melihat sebuah kartu yang ada didepan matanya, sama seperti ketika social link terbentuk pertama kali. Kalau begitu, Kyoushin juga termasuk dalam kasus kali ini. Ia masih belum terlalu mengenai orang itu. Mungkin Souji bisa menanyakannya pada Naoto.

NYUT!

"Kh..." Souji memegangi kepalanya yang lagi-lagi berdengung dengan keras. Hampir saja ia ambruk jika tidak memegangi meja yang ada didepannya.

"Whoa, whoa..." Kanji yang berada dibelakangnya langsung mencoba untuk memeganginya. "Senpai, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat..."

"Dude, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Yosuke dan yang lainnya terlihat panik ketika melihat keadaan Souji.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Souji berusaha untuk tersenyum dan hanya menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin, sebaiknya aku kembali saja kerumah... Tenang saja, aku akan ada disini besok..." Souji hanya tertawa dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah Chie... Aku baik-baik saja..." Souji masih sedikit memegangi kepalanya, tetapi mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya.

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 20.00

**Place : **Hanamura's Residence (Yosuke's Room)

...

Yosuke dalam keadaan berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ketika itu ia sedang mendengarkan MP3 yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Aku yakin... Perempuan itu, Saki-senpai... Tetapi-"

Ia menghentikan perkataannya ketika hujan turun disertai kabut. Mengingat peristiwa itu, dengan cepat Yosuke melihat kearah luar. Tetapi semuanya masih normal, banyak manusia berkeliaran dan tidak ada shadow.

"Hh... Semua ini membuatku bingung..." Yosuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya dan bermain sejenak.

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 21.00

**Place : **Inaba Inn

...

Yukiko menatap kearah orang yang berbaring didepannya sekarang. Kou, yang tiba-tiba muncul pada saat penyerangan shadow itu sekarang tampak tidak sadarkan diri. Yukiko duduk dengan tenangnya disebelah Kou, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Aku sangat yakin... Ketika pukul 12 tengah malam aku melihat matanya berubah menjadi kuning... Seakan, ia berubah menjadi shadow..." Yukiko hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika itu, dan ia hanya menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Tetapi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi..."

ZRAAAASH

Suara hujan itu langsung menyadarkan Yukiko dan membuatnya langsung melihat kearah jendela. Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali shadow, dan orang-orang masih berkeliaran baik diluar maupun didalam. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku berharap tidak ada lagi kejadian aneh..."

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 22.00

**Place : **Police Station

Naoto sedang berada disana, didepan sebuah laptop yang menyala dan mencari semua yang berhubungan dengan Iwatodai. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan kata-kata Souji dan juga Kyoushin.

_'Coba kau cari mengenai Iwatodai dan juga hubungannya dengan shadow...'_

_'Apathy Syndrome, beberapa saksi mata mengatakan kalau mereka melihat sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam dengan topeng yang ada dibagian atasnya...'_

_"Kalau memang ada yang terjadi di Iwatodai mungkin kita akan bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Inaba..." _Naoto masih mencoba untuk mencarinya. Dan pencariannya terhenti ketika mendapatkan kata kunci 'Apathy Syndrome in Iwatodai'. Membacanya dengan seksama, ia melihat sebuah nama perusahaan yang pertama kali meneliti tentang itu.

'Kirijou Group'

"Mungkin... Aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada senpai..." Naoto menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia mensafe semua data yang mengenai 'Kirijou Group' dan 'Apathy Syndrome'. Melihat kearah luar, hujan turun dengan derasnya diserta dengan kabut yang tebal. Mengingatkannya akan midnight channel dulu.

"Tidak... Tidak akan mungkin ada kasus itu..."

...

Menyadari sesuatu yang harus ia cari juga, Naoto mengetik sesuatu yang ada di komputer itu.

'Tsukioka Town'

Setelah mengetik bagian itu, sebuah informasi yang tidak kalah mengejutkan ia dapatkan. Menghela nafas panjang, ia memegang dahinya dan menutup matanya.

"Pantas saja Kyoushin-senpai mengetahui shadow dan mempunyai kekuatan itu..." Naoto menatap kearah layar komputer itu dan membacanya dengan serius.

"Aku harus menanyakan semua ini kepadanya..."

...

**Timeline : **26th December 2013, 23.58

**Place :** Doujima's Residence (Souji's Room)

Hujan semakin deras terdengar didalam kamar itu. Souji hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hebatnya.

"Sial... Kenapa harus sekarang..." Souji memegangi kepalanya, dan sedikit memijatnya dengan keras. Mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Tetapi sia-sia, bahkan ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan membuka pintu keluar itu.

"Bu..tuh... Obat... Itu..." Souji mencoba untuk melihat kearah obat yang ada diatas meja depan TV. Bertompang pada dinding, ia akan berjalan kearah meja.

23.59.56

.

23.59.57

.

23.59.58

.

23.59.59

.

00.00.00

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 00.00 (Midnight Channel)

Zrrrrt...

Souji yang mendengar sesuatu yang ada dilayar TV menatapnya sebelum sempat mengambil obat itu.

_'Hiks...'_

_'Dimana semua orang...'_

Ia menatap kearah layar TV, dan sekarang tampak seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Rambut anak itu cokelat dengan kaos berwarna biru langit. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Dia- ARGH!" Souji yang akan melihat lebih dekat lagi semakin merasakan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Ia terjatuh didepan meja itu, dan mencoba untuk mengambil obat itu.

_"Harus... Tetap... Sadar..." _Souji tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, dan terjatuh, tepat sebelum ia bisa menggapai botol obat yang ada didepannya. Tampat tulisan yang ada dilabel obat itu.

'MST Continus'

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 00.00 (Midnight Channel)

**Place : **Hanamura's Residence (Yosuke's Room)

Midnight Channel yang menayangkan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat itu tampak juga di TV milik Yosuke. Teddie tertidur dengan pulasnya ditempat tidurnya. Tetapi tidak untuk Yosuke, ia menatap midnight channel itu dan seakan mengenal siapa anak kecil itu.

"Dia..." Memegang layar TV itu, tiba-tiba Yosuke terhisap kedalamnya dan menghilang masuk kedalam dunia TV itu.

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 00.00

**Place : **Kyoushin's House

Rumah bergaya ala Jepang itu berdiri didekat shopping district. Sang ketua polisi sekaligus persona user itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap kearah midnight channel yang ada disana.

"Ini... Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu lagi...?" Kyoushin melihat kearah langit yang masih menangis itu.

"Apakah akan terjadi, sesuatu yang pernah kita semua alami... Senzai...?"

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 00.01

**Place : **Hill near Inaba Town

...

Laki-laki berambut putih dan memakai topeng berwarna putih itu hanya menatap kearah jam saku yang ada ditangannya. Ia membiarkan hujan lagi-lagi membasahi tubuhnya, dan ia hanya diam menatap kearah depan.

"Sudah dimulai..."

...

_To_

_Be_

_Continue!_

Cio : chapter 2, update~

Kurtz : tambah aneh...

Cio : *lempar bakiak*

Kurtz : *pingsan dengan tidak elitenya*

Cio : oke, jadi chapter 2 ini nyeritain penyerangan yang kedua n munculnya Midnight Channer lagi xD dan siapa ya anak laki-laki yang dilihat di midnight channel?

Kurtz : dia itu- *dilempar kulkas*

Cio : semuanya bakal kejawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya xD oh iya, masalah obat yang diminium Souji itu...

Kurtz : ya, MST Continus itu apa sih?

Cio : kalian bisa lihat sendiri nanti di chapter 2 xD tapi klo mau nyari sendiri di internet ada kok owo jangan cman cari 1 sumber ya~ soalnya ntar bisa salah paham. Oke, cukup xD makasih buat yang udah review xD

**Toganeshiro-chan : ***baru sadar banyak yang salah di Timeline* m-Maaf! Soalnya kemarin keburu-buru buat timeline xD masalah tahun yang berubah juga karena setting awalnya maunya pas tahun baru, tapi g jadi o.o" gomenne xD n makasih udah diberitahu~

Ini udah diganti kok x3

**Sakakura Ryusuke : **begitulah~ ada P3P ntar owo jadi tunggu aja tanggal mereka muncul~

Saya jadi silent reader kok xD *digaplok*


	3. Forgetten Shadow

"A-aku harus memberitahu sensei dan yang lainnya..." Teddie yang sedang berlari menuju ke Junes sekarang mencoba untuk menghubungi semuanya.

"S-sensei... Aku harus menghubungi sensei..." Teddie mengeluarkan handphonenya-atau dibilang milik Yosuke. Mencari nama Souji yang disimpan disana, ia menemukannya.

'Leader/partner'

_['The number you're calling is not active or in a complex area... Please try in a few minutes...']_

"D-dimana sensei disaat-saat seperti ini..." Teddie berhenti sejenak didepan Junes dan mencari satu nomor lainnya. Ia melihat kearah nick name yang ia kenal.

'Chie meat-lover'

"Y-ya, Chie-chan..." Teddie mencoba untuk menghubungi Chie.

_Trrrr... Trrrr... Trrrr..._

"Ayolah Chie-chan..."

_Trek..._

_"Hallo?"_

"A-ah Chie-chan, untung saja kau mengangkat..." Teddie terlihat lega walaupun masih sedikit panik karena sesuatu.

_"Ada apa Teddie?"_

"I-ini gawat..."

.

.

.

"Yosuke, menghilang...!"

**Title : **Persona 4 : Return to The Journey

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Adventure

**Main pairing : **SouNao

**Major Pairing : **YosuChie, KouYuki, KanRise

**Disclaimed : **gw pengen... Tapi yang punya ttp Atlus... -_-" dan Kyoushin, punya sahabat gw xD **Cherchez de Reborn!**

**Chapter 2, Fool Arcana was Return**

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 08.00

**Place : **Junes (Food Court)

Segera setelah Teddie mengatakan hal itu, Chie dan Yukiko bergerak menuju ke Junes menemui Teddie. Mereka berkumpul ditempat biasanya dan menunggu yang lainnya.

"Teddie, ada apa sebenarnya?" Yukiko mencoba untuk menanyakan hal yang terjadi pada Teddie.

"T-Teddie tidak tahu..." Teddie terlihat sangat khawatir dan cemas. "Ketika Teddie bangun, Yosuke sudah tidak ada didalam kamar... Ayah dan ibunya juga mencarinya dan ternyata memang tidak ada dimanapun..."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Naoto, Rise, dan Kanji sedang menghadapi ujian akhir dan mereka tidak bisa datang. Tetapi, mereka akan menyusul kita setelah jam sekolah beakhir..." Chie mencoba untuk memberitahu Teddie yang berhasil ia hubungi. "Souji sudah aku coba untuk hubungi, tetapi handphonenya tidak aktif..."

"Dimana sebenarnya Souji-kun..." Yukiko terlihat sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Souji. "Sejak pertama kali ia sampai di Inaba, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keadaannya..."

"Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi..." Chie membuka handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Souji. "Yukiko, kau dan Teddie coba cari di sekitar Junes apakah Yosuke ada disini atau tidak..."

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 09.00

**Place : **Junes (Food Court)

Chie masih menghubungi Souji, dan sudah 1 jam berlalu Souji belum bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Sedangkan Yukiko dan Teddie juga tidak berhasil menemukan Yosuke.

"Kami sudah mencarinya keseluruh Inaba. Baik Souji maupun Yosuke tidak tampak berada dimanapun..." Yukiko hanya bisa duduk dan meminum minuman yang ada didepannya. "Sebenarnya kemana mereka berdua..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini...?" Suara itu langsung membuat mereka bertiga menoleh dan menemukan Kyoushin yang ada disana dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kyoushin-san? Kami sedang mencari sensei dan juga Yosuke..." Teddie terlihat menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kyoushin yang memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada disana memikirkan semua cerita Teddie.

"Aku tidak tahu teman kalian yang bernama Souji Seta dan juga Yosuke Hanamura itu. Tetapi, semalam aku melihat sebuah tayangan yang aneh..."

"Tayangan aneh?"

"Ketika aku mengerjakan tugas kepolisian sampai tengah malam, tiba-tiba TV diruangan menyala. Tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam..." Kyoushin menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. "Dan disana, aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat sedang menangis."

"T-tunggu, kau bilang siaran pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam?" Chie seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyoushin mengulangi perkataan itu, dan Kyoushin hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin... Itu, Midnight Channel...?"

"Tetapi bukankah-"

_Trrr... Trrr..._

Suara handphone milik Kyoushin berbunyi dan ia segera mengangkatnya. Sebuah telpon dari seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Doujima.

"Ada apa Doujima-san...? Ya, ya... Apa? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa... Ya, untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau mengurusinya dulu..." Kyoushin menutup handphonenya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa dengan Doujima-san?"

"Baiklah, aku menemukan dimana teman kalian bernama Souji Seta..." Kyoushin melihat kearah Chie, Yukiko, dan Teddie. "Ia baru saja dibawa kerumah sakit satu jam yang lalu karena ditemukan pingsan didalam kamarnya..."

"Apa!"

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 10.30

**Place : **Inaba Hospital

Yukiko, Chie, dan juga Teddie langsung menuju ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil milik Kyoushin. Setelah menanyakan dimana kamar milik Souji, mereka langsung menuju ketempat yang dimaksud.

"Souji-kun!"

"Souji!"

"Sensei!"

Doujima yang ada disana hanya bisa terkejut melihat mereka bertiga. Didepannya Souji sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan masker oksigen dimulutnya dan juga beberapa alat pendeteksi detak jantung disampingnya.

"Ah kalian..." Doujima hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan lelah. Mereka bertiga hanya berjalan pelan, tidak mau membangunkan Souji.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Souji-kun paman?" Yukiko melihat kearah Doujima yang menghela nafas dan menatap Souji.

"Entahlah... Nanako tampak cemas ketika menemukan Souji pingsan didepan pintu..."

"Apakah sebelum ini ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?" Chie berjalan menuju kesamping tempat tidur Souji dan melihat keadaannya.

"Tidak, ketika ia pertama kali mendatangi Inaba ia juga tidak pernah seperti ini bukan...?" Doujima menghela nafas lagi dan berdiri sambil menatap jendela. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh anak ini..."

"Lalu, apa kata dokter?"

"Belum ada konfirmasi lebih lanjut..." Doujima menatap kearah Souji, dan juga alat pendeteksi jantungnya. "Yang pasti, ia harus dirawat dan harus menunggunya sadar sebelum bisa diperiksa..."

"Aku akan menghubungi Naoto dan yang lainnya..." Chie mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencoba untuk mencari nomor handphone Naoto disana. "Yah, mungkin masalah hilangnya Yosuke harus kita rahasiakan dari Souji..."

"Apa? Hanamura menghilang?" Doujima terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chie. "Apakah ada sebuah kasus yang kalian ingin selidiki sendiri?"

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak..." Chie hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yosuke hanya sedang marah pada orang tuanya dan menghilang. Tetapi kami akan menemukannya..."

"Lagipula aku akan mencoba membantu mereka Doujima-san..." Kyoushin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. "Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan setiap laporannya padamu..."

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan sampai kalian berada di kondisi yang berbahaya lagi." Doujima hanya bisa melihat mereka semua dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Doujima-san?" Seorang suster datang dan melihat kearah Doujima dan yang lainnya. "Dokter ingin bertemu dengan anda diruangannya..."

"Ah, baiklah aku akan segera kesana..." Doujima berdiri dan berjalan kearah luar untuk menemui sang dokter.

_"...suke...Yosu...ke..."_

"Hm?" Chie mendengar sesuatu yang samar-samar terdengar. "Kalian mendengar sesuatu?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"..." Chie melihat Souji yang masih tertidur. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..."

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 15.00

**Place : **Inaba Hospital, Souji's Room

"Senpai!" Rise, Naoto, dan Kanji yang mendengar tentang Souji langsung menuju kerumah sakit dan menemui Souji. Disana, Chie sedang menunggu Souji sedangan Yukiko dan juga Teddie tertidur disana.

"Ah, kalian datang juga..." Chie hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Souji-senpai?" Naoto mencoba untuk melihat Souji dan berdiri disampingnya. "Kenapa keadaan senpai seperti ini?"

"Kami tidak tahu..." Chie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kami dengar dari Doujima-san kalau Nanako menemukannya didalam kamarnya dalam keadaan pingsan dan darah juga keluar dari hidungnya."

"Lalu, dimana Nanako sekarang?"

"Dirumah Doujima-san, sebentar lagi mungkin akan kemari..." Chie menghela nafas panjang dan menatap mereka semua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Souji-senpai..."

_...Suk...e...Yo...su...ke..._

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mendengar sesuatu?" Chie mencoba untuk mendengar suara yang lagi-lagi terdengar dari ruangan itu.

_Yosuke... Sha...dow..._

"Ya, aku mendengarnya tetapi-"

"Siapa disana!" Suara Kyoushin membuyarkan lamunan mereka dan ketika mereka menatap sang polisi. Mereka melihat didepan pintu, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang mengintip dari sana.

"Siapa-"

_Shadow...They're come back..._

"Shadow, apa maksud-" Naoto yang menatap kearah anak itu, dan ia malah pergi begitu saja dari sana.

"Tunggu!"

"Kita harus mengejarnya... Tetapi, senpai..." Naoto menatap kearah Souji yang tidak terbangun.

"Ia tidak akan apa-apa jika berada disini. Sebaiknya kita segera mengikuti anak kecil itu..." Kyoushin melihat kearah Naoto dan yang lainnya. Dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 15.30

**Place : **Mayonaka TV (?)

"Ugh..." Yosuke yang pingsan ditempat yang dipenuhi kabut itu memegangi kepalanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. Tidak ada siapapun disana, dan hanya ada ia sendirian. "Dimana ini..."

"Sepertinya aku melihat Midnight Channel dan..."

_Hiks... Hiks..._

Suara itu membuat Yosuke terkejut dan melihat sekitarnya. Sosok anak kecil yang terlihat menangis sambil meringkuk itu membuatnya tersentak. Ya, ia ingat kalau sebelum pingsan ia melihat anak kecil itu. Dan ia tahu siapa anak itu...

_Dimana..._

_Dimana semua orang..._

"K-kenapa..." Yosuke berjalan mundur menjauhi sang anak. "K-kau, adalah aku...?"

_Tolong..._

Anak kecil itu semakin mendekati Yosuke dan Yosuke hanya bisa mundur perlahan. "D-dia shadow...?"

_Shion..._

_Dimana Shion...?_

"Siapa Shi..on..?" Yosuke tampak terkejut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tahu nama itu... Tetapi, siapa-"

_Yosuke..._

Yosuke yang mendengar suara lain yang memanggilnya langsung mencoba untuk melihat keasal suara. Seorang anak kecil lain yang mirip dengan Yosuke, hanya saja dengan warna rambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum dan melihat Yosuke kecil.

_Shion..._

"K-kenapa kau-!"

_Shion kau disi-_

_CRAT!_

Baik Yosuke maupun anak kecil itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat anak kecil bernama Shion itu ditikam oleh seseorang menggunakan sebuah sabit. Darah langsung bercucuran dari tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bergerak itu.

_Shion..._

_Shion, kau tidak apa-apa!_

"A-aaa..." Yosuke terlihat ketakutan melihat semua itu. Hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap anak kecil itu. Ia tidak bisa ingat dengan anak yang terluka itu, tetapi ia yakin pernah mengenalnya. Dan ia yakin anak kecil didepannya adalah ia pada saat kecil. Anak kecil itu kini melihat kearah Yosuke dengan tangisannya.

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya..._

_Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan Shion! _

"A-aku..." Yosuke hanya bisa bergerak mundur. "Aku tidak mengenal-"

**"Kau tidak mengenalnya...? Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya...?" **Melihat anak kecil itu, kini bermata kuning dan juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama seperti ketika shadow Yosuke muncul, membuatnya hanya bisa diam.

"K-kau..."

**"Sudah lama tidak bertemu... Diriku..." **Shadow Yosuke kecil itu hanya tersenyum dingin dan menatapnya.

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 15.30

**Place : **Velvet Room

"..." Ieros yang menutup matanya hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya diluar Velvet Room. "Mereka sudah bergerak..."

"Begitukah...?" Igor menatap kearah Ieros dan tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, kau mau menyelesaikannya bukan? Lakukanlah..."

"Aku akan segera kembali..."

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 16.00

**Place : **Junes

"Dimana dia..." Chie dan yang lainnya mengejar anak laki-laki itu sampai ke Junes. "Aku melihatnya kesini, tetapi dimana..."

_Cepatlah..._

"Itu dia!" Kanji menunjuk kearah anak kecil itu, yang seakan-akan tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Ia berjalan menuju kearah elektronik. Dan Chie serta yang lainnya hanya bisa mengikutinya. Tetapi, anak itu menghilang dari sana.

"Dimana dia..."

"Teddie merasakan shadow yang kuat di Mayonaka!" Teddie yang berada didekat TV yang biasa mereka lalui menuju ke Mayonaka mencoba untuk merasakan shadow yang ada disana.

"Hanamura ada disana..." Kyoushin menatap kearah layar TV dan seakan-akan bisa merasakan apa yang ada didepannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu-?"

"..." Kyoushin menyentuh layar TV itu, dan langsung menghilang tersedot kesana.

"Kita harus mengikutinya..." Chie hanya bisa menatap dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 16.00

**Place : **Mayonaka TV (Yosuke's World)

**"Jangan katakan kau tidak mengenalku hanya karena wujudku berubah..." **Shadow Yosuke hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman kosong, masih dengan sosok anak kecil. Keadaan disekitar mereka berubah dan menampilan Yosuke dengan anak kecil berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu..." Yosuke mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi shadow miliknya. "Kenapa kau masih ada... Dan wujudmu, kenapa-"

**"Kau masih belum mengingat...?" **Shadow Yosuke tertawa dingin menatap Yosuke. **"Masih ada kebohongan didalam hatimu... Kau masih menyembunyikan sisi lain dirimu. Yang lemah, tidak bisa diandalkan, dan juga hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja..."** Suasana disana berganti menjadi Samegawa River pada saat hujan turun.

_"Shion, kau dimana?"_

_"Jangan kesana Yosuke, ayah dan ibu tidak memperbolehkan kita..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula ayah dan ibu tidak akan mengetahuinya..."_

_"Tetapi, kau bisa terluka jika kesana..."_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa..."_

"T-tetapi aku..."

**"Kau tidak ingat...? Shion, orang yang paling kau sayangi...?"**

"T-tidak..." Yosuke memegang kepalanya dan tertunduk. Bayangan orang itu, semakin lama semakin jelas dibenaknya.

**"Kau selalu bersamanya kemanapun..." **Shadow itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. **"Dan kau selalu mengandalkan apapun kepadanya..."**

"Aku-" Yosuke memegangi kepalanya, dan semua memori itu mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Yosuke!" Suara Chie dan yang lainnya membuatnya menatap mereka. Pandangan Yosuke menjadi kosong dan hanya menatapnya, menatap Shion.

"A-pa...?" Chie terkejut melihat Yosuke yang hanya menatap laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Siapa dia...?"

"Anak kecil itu mirip dengan Yosuke..."

"Lalu, siapa laki-laki itu...?"

**"Baiklah..."** Shadow Yosuke menghela nafas dan menatap Chie dan yang lainnya.** "Bagaimana kalau kita perlihatkan saja, bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan orang itu pada teman-temanmu...?"**

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..." Yosuke hanya bisa menutup matanya dan hanya mencoba untuk tidak melihat semua yang terjadi.

_"Shion, lihat itu!"_

_"Yosuke, jangan terlalu dekat sungai, arusnya deras!"_

_"Tidak apa-apa!"_

_"Yosuke awas!"_

_CRASH!_

Sebuah sabit langsung mengenai tubuh anak bernama Shion itu dan ia tergeletak bersimbah darah begitu saja. Chie dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam menatap semua pemandangan itu.

_"S-Shion...?"_

_"Shion! Kau tidak apa-apa? Shion!"_

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil muncul. Anak kecil yang menuntun mereka ke tempat itu, memegang sebuah Sabit yang berlumuran darah.

_"Siapa kau!"_

_"..."_

_"Jawab aku!"_

_"...dow...shadow..."_

_"Apa yang kau kata-"_

Belum ia menyelesaikan kata-kata anak itu langsung pingsan dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**"Kau ingat sekarang...? Peristiwa ini, ketika kau melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi meninggal? Dan itu semua karena kau..."**

"T-tidak..." Lutut Yosuke jatuh dan ia tertunduk mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua memori yang ia ingat saat itu. "Bohong... Itu semua bohong..."

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 16.30

**Place : **Inaba Hospital (Souji's Room)

...

Suasana disana masih tenang dan sama seperti ketika Chie dan yang lainnya masih ada disana. Hanya saja, Nanako terlihat tertidur disamping Souji. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Souji membuka mata dan melihat kearah langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Ini di..."

"Kau sudah sadar...?" Souji yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh dan menemukan Ieros yang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ieros..."

"Kau semakin mendekati kematian..." Ieros mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar. "Roda takdir kematian itu, membawa teman-temanmu kedalam masalah..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka...!"

"..." Ieros menatap Souji sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dingin. "Shadow sudah mulai bergerak... Salah satu temanmu sudah mulai terbawa dalam takdir yang sebenarnya..."

"Apa...!" Ieros menatap Souji, mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

"Kau ingin menolong mereka? Tetapi, akan berakibat tubuhmu yang tidak akan tahan menahan tekanan Mayonaka TV saat ini..." Souji hanya bisa diam dan bangkit. Melepaskan tabung oksigennya dan mencoba untuk mengikuti Ieros.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin tinggal diam melihat mereka menderita bukan...?" Melihat Souji yang sudah mantap dengan keyakinannya itu, Ieros hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar Souji diikuti oleh Souji.

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 16.30

**Place : **Mayonaka TV Station (Yosuke's World)

"Bohong, kau... Kau bohong, aku tidak pernah mengenalnya..."

**"Kau tidak pernah mengenalnya...? Khukhukhu..." **Shadow itu hanya tertawa dan seseorang muncul disana. Sosok yang mati didepan Yosuke dan mirip dengannya itu. **"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu..."**

Tiba-tiba saja kartu persona milik Yosuke, Susano-O melayang dan bercahaya kebiruan. Terbang menjauhi Yosuke dan diambil oleh anak bernama Shion itu.

"Apa!" Yosuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terkejut melihat semua yang terjadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

**"Kau tidak pernah mengakuinya bukan...? Mengakui kalau aku ada... Aku adalah kau... Aku adalah kau dimasa lalu yang kau lupakan..." **Mulai menghilang, sosok anak kecil itu berganti menjadi sosok Susano-O berwarna hitam dan juga memiliki warna mata merah. Menghilang kembali kekartu yang ada ditangan anak kecil itu.

_**"Per...so...na..."**_

Dan benar saja, ketika anak itu meremas kartu milik Yosuke itu, Susano-O kembali muncul dan berada disisi anak itu.

"Yosuke, kau tidak apa-apa!" Chie dan yang lainnya menghampiri Yosuke dan melihat keadaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya... Aku tidak bisa memanggil persona..." Yosuke tampak terpukul karena itu.

"Jangan lengah, hati-hati didepan kalian!" Kyoushin berteriak ketika persona milik Yosuke bergerak dan menyerang mereka.

"Izanagi!" Suara itu membuat Chie dan yang lainnya langsung melihat kebelakang mereka. Souji yang sudah terengah-engah karena belum sembuh benar dan juga berlari, mencoba untuk memanggil Izanagi dan menghalangi serangan itu.

"Souji/senpai/sensei!" Chie dan yang lainnya tentu saja terkejut melihat Souji yang seharusnya masih terbaring di rumah sakit ada disana.

"Kau tidak apa teman-teman?"

"Seharusnya kami yang mengatakan itu senpai," Kanji dan yang lainnya yang tidak kalah terkejut hanya bisa menatap Souji, "kau seharusnya istirahat saja..."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa beristirahat," Souji masih tampak tidak sehat, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya pada sahabatnya, "lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Shadow Yosuke-senpai muncul lagi," Naoto menunjuk kearah shadow Yosuke yang berbentuk anak kecil itu. Souji hanya bisa diam menatapnya dan melihat Susano-O yang dikendalikan olehnya.

"Tunggu, siapa anak itu?" Souji menunjuk kearah bayangan seorang anak yang tadi membawa sabit dan melukai seseorang bernama Shion itu.

"Kami tidak tahu, tetapi dia melukai seseorang yang tadi bersama dengan Yosuke..." Chie juga mencoba untuk melihat ditengah kabut itu. Souji sendiri hanya terpaku dengan anak yang membawa sabit itu. Seakan menyadari dan mengenali sosok itu.

"Souji-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Souji yang tersadar lamunannya karena tepukan dari Yukiko langsung menghampiri Yosuke, "kau tidak apa-apa Yosuke? Apa yang terjadi kenapa shadowmu muncul?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengakui sesuatu yang tidak aku ingat, bahkan aku tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Shion itu..." Yosuke memegangi kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mengenalnya?" Yosuke hanya mengangguk dan tidak menatap Souji. Souji berdiri, melihat kearah shadow Yosuke yang berbentuk anak kecil itu, beserta dengan Susano-O yang berubah wujud.

**"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku..." **Shadow Yosuke tampak menatap Souji dengan tatapan dingin.

"Walaupun aku tahu tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu sebelum Yosuke mengingatnya," Souji memegang senjata miliknya dan menatap shadow itu dengan tatapan dingin, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai teman-temanku lebih dari ini..."

**"Matilah kau!" **Shadow Yosuke langsung menyerang Souji menggunakan Susano-O. Dengan cepat, Souji menghindari serangan itu.

"Izanagi, Zio-" belum selesai ia menyebutkan serangannya, tiba-tiba rasa sakit dikepala lagi-lagi dirasakannya. Sakit yang muncul seiring dengan munculnya Izanagi didepannya, "kh... Lagi-lagi..."

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 17.00

**Place : **Mayonaka TV station (Yosuke's dungeon)

Ieros duduk disebuah reruntuhan yang ada didekat sana. Reruntuhan yang sangat tinggi dan membuatnya bisa melihat kearah pertarungan Souji dan juga yang lainnya. Melihat gelagat yang ditunjukkan oleh Souji, yang seakan-akan menahan sakit ketika memunculkan Izanagi.

"Mari kita lihat," Ieros tersenyum dingin menatapnya begitu saja, "apakah kau akan bisa bertahan menahan sakitnya atau tidak..." Ieros yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Souji menatap kearah Yosuke dan yang lainnya.

"Yosuke Hanamura, Satonaka Chie, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, dan Naoto Shirogane..." Ieros hanya bisa menatap mereka satu persatu tanpa meninggalkan senyumannya. Lalu, mengeluarkan jam saku yang ada dikantongnya, menatap kearah jarum panjang yang menuju keangka 1, "waktu mulai berjalan..."

"..." Ieros menatap kearah Kyoushin yang ada disana, mencoba melindungi mereka dari shadow yang menyerang dari belakang. Memegangi topeng putih yang ia gunakan, dan melepaskannya sedikit. Menampakkan mata abu-abu pucat yang ditutupi kacamata berbingkai hitam, rambut putihnyapun tampak menutupi sebagian matanya. Ia menatap kearah Kyoushin dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kyoushin..."

...

"Souji, kau tidak apa-apa!" Chie yang mulai menyadari keanehan Souji mencoba untuk menghampiri dan membantunya.

"Jangan bergerak dari sana Chie..." Souji yang masih memegangi kepalanya tampak mencoba menghentikan Chie yang akan mendekatinya, "biar aku yang mengatasinya..."

**"Heh, bahkan kau tidak bisa mengurangi nyawaku sampai setengah..."** Shadow Yosuke tampak mengejek Souji yang ada disana, **"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Souji Seta!"**

"Aku tidak akan menyerah..."

_'Bagus...bunuh dia...bunuh semua orang yang menghalangimu...kau akan menjadi yang terkuat...'_

"?" Souji mendengar suara yang menggema dikepalanya. Seakan-akan mengendalikannya, dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh semua yang ada didepannya. Tatapannya tampak kosong dan siap untuk menyerang. Sementara, sosok anak kecil yang membawa sabit itu tiba-tiba tampak tersenyum dibalik jubah berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Senpai?"

"...nuh..." Souji menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pedang dan juga kepalanya.

"Ugh... Aura aneh menyelimuti senpai," Rise mencoba untuk menganalisanya, "aku tidak bisa menganalisanya, kekuatan itu terlalu aneh..."

"...Bunuh..." Senyuman yang dingin tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Aura hitam berkumpul, memenuhi tangan kanannya, membentuk sebuah senjata.

"Aura seperti ini..." Kyoushin membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, "menjauh darinya!"

...

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang gawat kalau aku tidak bertindak..." Ieros kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topeng putih itu. Mengenakan jubahnya, menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung yang ada dijubah itu.

"Benar-benar merepotkan..." Ieros menghela nafas dan turun ditengah area pertarungan itu. Tepat didepan sosok Souji yang akan menyerang shadow sekaligus teman-temannya dengan hanya menggunakan aura yang ia keluarkan. Dan disisi lain, shadow Yosuke tampak akan menyerang Souji dengan kekuatannya.

BLAR!

Benturan kekuatan Souji dan shadow Yosuke tampak menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar didaerah munculnya Ieros.

"Apa!" Yosuke dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat itu dan hanya bisa menunggu asap yang disebabkan ledakan itu menghilang.

"Sudah cukup..." Ieros tampak berdiri menghadap Souji, menutup wajah Souji dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan saat itu juga Souji kehilangan kesadaran dan ambruk begitu saja. Ieros juga berhasil menghentikan serangan shadow Yosuke menggunakan senjatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teddie mencoba untuk menghampiri orang itu, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

**"Kau... Mati kau!"** Shadow Yosuke akan menyerang mereka semua. Ieros menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. Meledakkannya, dan menimbulkan cahaya putih disekitarnya.

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 18.00

**Place : **Mayonaka, in front of exit gate

"Uagh!" Semua orang tampak muncul ditempat yang sama. Didepan tempat yang biasa mereka masuki kalau mereka baru saja memasuki TV. Seakan terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, mereka semua tersungkur dan tampak memegangi kepalanya walaupun tidak mendapatkan luka yang serius.

Ieros yang membawa Souji dengan melingkarkan tangan Souji dipundaknya langsung melepaskannya dan menyenderkannya pada salah satu sisi dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Maaf, aku terpaksa membawa kalian pergi dengan menggunakan ini," Ieros berdiri dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama persis dengan yang ia gunakan untuk membawa Souji dan yang lainnya pergi, Goho-M.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kanji tampak waspada terhadap orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Namaku adalah Ieros," tersenyum kearah Kanji dan yang lainnya, ia hanya bisa mengatakan tentang hal itu, "hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada kalian. Dan jika kalian ingin menolong Yosuke Hanamura, selidikilah dari tempat yang kalian ketahui terakhir kali. Dan waktu, akan berputar mundur..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai jumpa..." Ieros melompat mundur dan menghilang begitu saja ditengah kabut itu.

"Tunggu!"

...

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, seiring dengan menghilangnya Ieros. Tidak ada yang mengatakan satu katapun.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harus membawanya kembali kerumah sakit..." Kyoushin melihat kearah Souji yang tampak pucat dan berkeringat dingin, "kalian tahu sendiri kalau ia belum sehat betul bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yosuke-senpai?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Yosuke tampak sedikit shock karena kejadian itu, "yang pasti, kita harus membawa Souji kerumah sakit..."

...

**Timeline : **27th December 2013, 19.00

**Place :** Abyss of Soul (bukan abyss of Time ya :P -lihat di chapter 1-)

Sebuah tempat, dikelilingi oleh tirai berwarna biru velvet. Tidak ada apapun disana, hanya cermin besar yang mengarah ketengah panggung yang ada disana. Seorang laki-laki yang berambut putih dengan topeng berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna merah darah tampak masih memainkan biola berwarna biru itu.

Menghentikan permainannya, seseorang tampak berjalan dan menghampirinya. Seseorang berambut biru yang tampak menatapnya dengan mata berwarna kuning.

"Ah, selamat datang di Abyss of Soul," orang itu tersenyum dingin dan ketika ia menjatuhkan begitu saja biola yang ia pegang, tidak ada suara benda jatuh sama sekali dan biola itu menghilang begitu saja, "kau sudah mengingat semua perjanjian kita, Kou Ichijou?"

Lelaki berambut kuning itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan juga kosong. Seakan-akan tidak ada jiwa yang ada ditubuhnya saat itu.

...

_To_

_Be_

_Continue!_

Cio : whoa D: maaf kalau chapter 3nya lama apdet!

Kurtz : itu karena sensei banyak bikin multi chap dan ga pernah bisa selesai -_-

Cio : *lempar bakiak*

Kurtz : *pingsan dengan tidak elitenya*

Cio : perasaan dejavu deh... Biarin deh xD

Kurtz : ...

Cio : oke xD disini diketahui kalau anak kecil yang muncul di midnight channel adalah Yosuke kecil xD lalu, Shion adalah major OC yang cuma muncul beberapa kali. Lalu, ada hubungan apa Ieros dengan Kyoushin? Dan tempat apa Abyss of Soul, dan kenapa Kou ada disana? XD jawabannya ditunggu saja nanti.

Reader : *nimpuk author*

Kurtz : bagus!

Cio : *gantian nimpuk Kurtz* oke xP makasih buat reviewnya yang sangat berharga xD dan ini dia jawabannya~

**Kallen Glory : **iya, hampir sama kaya Dark Hour, cman ada perbedaan kan? x3 trus pairing SouNao bakal ada ditengah2 #disepak (reader : jangan tulis sounao dari awal kalau gitu!)

**LucyLucielle : **iya, ntar ada beberapa yang muncul kok x3 tapi masih rahasia )3 eh pairingnya banyak yang ajaib? O_o maaf ya (_ _)

**mar-sama : **iya, itu pain killer x3 dan kalau nyarinya lebih dalem lagi pasti tahu itu obat pain killer khusus apa x3

**Cherchez de Reborn : **sadar oi! =)) sejak kapan Kyoushin masuk ke Hetalia xD #tendangKyoushin

Hahaha! Ga bakal bikin ffic Yaoi selain di KHR gw -_-

**Four Heretic : **yah, dan lagi-lagi saya katakan kalau saya adalah author yang tak pernah luput dari salah penulisan dan miss typo -_- maafkan saya (_ _) dan sebenernya saya cuma ambil master philemon doang *persona 1 ma 2 ga* #plak!


End file.
